


A lot of Arthur Smut

by PuellaMagiAMagica



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur being cute, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Gudako has a resting bitch face, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, I have daddy issues, Inverted nipple, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, Mutual Pining, Neurodivergent Gudako, Nipple Torture, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, anemic ritsuka, dilf, disabled ritsuka, hairjob, lots of porn, me being horny, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMagiAMagica/pseuds/PuellaMagiAMagica
Summary: What the title says, duh.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Fujimaru Ritsuka/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 12





	1. In which Ritsuka has healing powers through physical contact  and Arthur thinks his love is unrequited

The wounds Arthur experienced on his fight against Lancer had been deep and his regeneration was slowly advancing. He wondered how it was that he had not disappeared after having lost such an amount of blood, but just at that moment, he was not in a position to defend his Master.  
Artoria took it upon herself to finish off both the Lancer and his master while Ritsuka took care of the Saber lying on the ground, who was coughing blood with a huge hole in his stomach. And so, upon returning to Chaldea, his Master asked him to come to her room after she had changed into more casual clothes.  
"Let me attend to you with more care, I don't want you to feel any pain or to be hurt." Her words were almost as sweet as those of a lover, but somehow they did not seem to convince the king. It felt like she was really just maintaining a weapon, like sharpening a sword or checking the tension of a bowstring. She didn't treat him like he was a tool, but just as she had no reason to be cruel to him, she had no reason to be kind, "Take off your shirt, please."  
Arthur obeyed almost mechanically. When his Master sat down next to him on the bed to start running her fingers over his abdomen, he couldn't help but moan from the sudden pain. In the heat of battle, it wasn't that bad, perhaps because of the adrenaline rushing through his veins. But in the moment of calm, it was worse than he thought, even though now it was just a huge bruise-like mark.  
"… Then, I'll start. If it hurts too much, you can let me know and I'll stop ..."  
Her fingers caressed him gently as she held his hand in what appeared to be an attempt to calm him down. The sorer he sounded, the tighter she held him. He almost thought was she who was suffering and not him. Once the bruise was almost completely gone, she released him.  
"This is not enough… Can you lie down? I'm going to ... Uh, kiss you."  
With slightly flushed cheeks, the King of the Bretons paid attention to her, watching as she tucked her very long red hair behind her ears so as not to have any obstacle when kissing him. Thus, she slowly brought her face closer and planted a sweet kiss on his wound.  
"Does it hurt…? If it hurts ... mhm ... you can tell me ... and I'll go slower ... " The young woman pressed her lips against him carefully, covering him with her saliva and mixing it with the cold sweat that had begun to run down his body. " ... Ah ... Does it hurt ...? Your breathing ... is more agitated ...You can tell me if it hurts ..."  
She used one of her hands to caress him as she continued to kiss him, intertwining the fingers of her other hand with his. She caressed the vulnerable spot with her lips until she began to use her tongue to cover more territory. The swordsman had long since forgotten about physical pain, but a part of him knew that he was not completely healed and did not want to stop.  
But even so, he knew it was wrong. Very rarely he did see her laugh, express her frustration or scream in anger like anyone else. She could say that she was angry with a smile on her face or say that she was sad with the same expression that a doll would have, so even at a time like that he couldn't help but think that the tenderness and affection that she devoted to him was just one of the reactions she had learned to imitate. He should not feel emotions towards her, much less enjoy her caresses, because, in the long run, it would only hurt him. But for that moment, he couldn't help but to crosse the limit that they both had wordlessly imposed on themselves.  
"… Mhm… Ah… Are you feeling better… Ah…? Does it still hurt…? Mhm… ” her tongue had travelled all the way to his chest “… ah…? You had hurt yourself here too, right…?"  
He knew that surely nothing good would come of changing their relationship in that way, but the fact that she was being so attentive to him made him happy. He couldn't help but think of Guinivere, and how she had never done anything similar to him. In fact ... he didn't remember much of it, it was as if his mind was covered in mist. He couldn't bring his mind to Guinivere to distract himself right now, even though he remembered they had never done that kind of thing. He could only remember that they must have an heir and that was enough to lie with her. He didn't kiss her, because she didn't want to. He didn't caress her, because she didn't want to ... And although what was happening at that moment was something different, he couldn't help thinking about it.  
" ... this is bad ... mhm ... Ah ... Arthur, does it hurt a lot ...?"  
"Uh ...? Milady ... Ah ... No ..."  
"For real…? It sounds like it hurts… And your breathing… You're sweating a lot… Are you sure I didn't hurt you? Ah ... You lost lots of blood, right? I thought that ... you would disappear ... If you were human, surely you would have died of hemorrhagic shock or something ... sorry, I'm talking too much ... Hey ... Can I kiss you ...? I know it's not appropriate for our relationship… But I really need to heal you… If you died… I'd surely be sad."  
"Of course…"  
He was happy. The idea of kissing her made him happy.  
She didn't say anything else before sitting on top of him with the utmost care, waiting for some word to stop. She licked her lips before continuing, drenching them with her saliva, pressing them against his as she stroked his chest. Although doing something like stimulating him with her tongue beyond the idea of curing him was what she would call 'Indecent', he was happy to feel her tongue stimulate the inside of his cheeks and caress his own. And long before she could even notice it, her breathing had also hitched and she seemed to lose herself in the act. She wanted to feel even better, she wanted to make him feel even better. Arthur remembered that she had said something similar to that she liked kisses and because of such a thing he decided to respond to her kiss seriously, taking her by the waist and pulling her closer.  
"... Milady ... mhn ... If you continue ..."  
"If I continue ...? What's wrong? Does it hurt…?"  
"Not… I am worried that you are doing something you really don't want to… You don't have to go to these extremes for me, I don't want you to do something you don't like."  
"… I'm not doing anything, I'm just healing you. You lost a lot of blood ..."  
She kissed him again, not caring about anything else. His hot breath against her lips was too much, and Arthur held her closer and closer to him. He did it tightly, but somehow it was gentle. She was sweating too, and her eyes were glassy.  
"... Ah ... I'm hot ... I'm so hot ..." She murmured incoherent things as she kissed him, before moving away to remove her sweater "... Uh, if I touch you more ... You'll heal faster ..."  
She continued with her act, before Arthur pushed her away and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Have I done something wrong…? Am I hurting you?"  
"No ... I ... Milady, may I touch you too?"  
"... It is not necessary, but if it makes you happy ..."  
Her body shuddered when she felt the king's heavy breathing on her neck. Her fingers bruised from biting her nails gripped his shoulders, pressing down hard. A small cry came out of her mouth as Arthur's lips were pressed against her throat, feeling like she was going to start crying. It made him happy. The king was happy that the person he loved reacted like this for him. But… It was still a mechanical act for her. It wasn't like they were proving their love, or trying to procreate, so asking her to go on wasn't supposed to be embarrassing. It wasn't supposed to make her happy like him.  
"Is everything all right, Milady?"  
"By ... uhm ... of course ... But that feels good, is it okay for you to continue? This is not necessary…"  
"It's more than okay with me."  
Her voice was very sweet, even though he was barely touching her. His breath and his lips were enough to make her no longer able to think clearly. Her delicate hands seemed to sink into the king's white skin, while a small sob escaped her lips.  
"This is… mhm… please… You are teasing me, Arthur… uh… Saber, Saber… No… No… Mhm… It feels weird…"  
She had called him Saber. That had been painful.  
"Should I stop…? If you hate it, I'll stop."  
"No ... Uh, you can go on ... Your lips feel good ..."  
Her eyes widened as she felt his teeth dig into her collarbone, knowing it would leave a bruise. Even so, even though she knew that the next day she would regret it, she asked him to go on. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, feeling the manly hands caress her back.  
"May l…?"  
"... Uh? But ... are you going to touch them? Uh, I guess if it feels good for you ... More physical contact means you'll heal better ..."  
Again, Arthur felt that she was only treating him like a weapon. Or maybe as a patient, he could listen to her talk for hours and hours with Florence and say things like 'Get your damn kids vaccinated'. After he removed the brasier out of the way, she practically threw herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.  
"... It's ... the truth is ... I'm kind of ashamed ... My chest is weird ... My ... uh, nipples ... They're weird, don't look at them ... Oh ..." She had realized that her chest was pressing against his "… I… You can touch it, but… Look into my eyes, okay?"  
Why was she so nervous? Her heart was pounding, and she could feel Arthur's as well. She pulled away, trying to keep her vision on Arthur's face and he on hers. His hands were strong but gentle, and her breathing became more and more agitated. She gasped as she felt his fingers caressing her nipples and, full of the embarrassment of knowing they were inverted.  
"Ah… Don't look… You're horrible… They're… going to get hard…"  
"Milady, I'm not looking ... I never would, not if you don't give me consent ... Don't you want me to touch them?"  
"Ah ... yeah ... but ... mhm ... I, Uhm ... can you kiss me more?"  
His heart almost stopped in that very instant. Or maybe it was beating too fast, at that moment he couldn't really think about what was happening. It was different, unlike all the other times she had healed him (which felt like touching a machine with body heat), she was actively wanting him to touch her. It was cute. Her face, which was usually kept expressionless or with a polite smile, showed a genuine expression.  
His hands weren't delicate and soft compared to hers, but they felt good. They were kind. Thinking about how he showed consideration for things that were embarrassing to her, she was sure that whatever he did would be gentle. And the feeling of his lips against hers was sweet, so much so that her mind felt clouded and everything that was not him seemed so far away.  
"Ahm ... Uhm ... wait ..."  
She walked away from him, leaving Arthur terrified, thinking that he had done something wrong. She had gotten off the bed to remove the skirt and pantyhose that covered her legs. She had bruises. She had many. She had too many bruises.  
"… Milady, when…? I always thought I took good care of you."  
Arthur couldn't remember a single mission that she didn't take him on. But for the first time, he saw the marks on her body.  
" ... Uh, they are not from any battle ... It's my anaemia, I bruise very easily ... Ah ...! Don't stare ... This is ... I ... Hey ... Uh, Arthur ...Am I gross? Is my body gross?"  
"… Of course not, Milady. You could never gross me out."  
" ... What a relief ... Hey ... uh, I mean ... you ... You're a man, after all ... it's normal for your body to react like a man's."  
"Ah ...? Oh… ” Arthur put his hand on his mouth as he realized what she meant and the place she was looking at “… I'm so sorry! I didn't really want to ... You ..."  
"Ah, it's nothing ... Uh, let me take care of you ..." Ritsuka returned to his side on the bed, "but ... you have to touch me too. This is embarrassing for me ... Probably not for you because you already ..."  
"...It's not like that. Milady, I assure you that it is not so. No woman has ever touched me as gently as you, no woman has kissed me as gently as you."  
"But… your wife…"  
" ... Don't mention her, it's not necessary ... Not if you're the one with me."  
Had that been a confession? Arthur's mind was not working properly at the moment, and what he said he had said without thinking. And he stopped thinking altogether when he felt the hand reach into his pants and begin to caress his hardened manhood.  
"…Does it feel good? I want ... to make you feel good, do you like it?"  
"Of..." he bit his lip in a failed attempt to suppress an obscene sound. "... hmm ... of course ..."  
He responded to her movement, reaching into the girl's underwear and beginning to caress with her his fingers. He wanted to feel more of her. He wanted to feel more of her warmth and her sweetness. It was different from doing it with Guinivere. His fingers were drenched with his partner's bodily fluids, and an indecent sound had begun to fill the room. They kept their eyes on each other's faces, looking for any signal to stop. They held hands, squeezing hard without stopping for even a second. Every time one of the fingers moved a sweet chill ran through their bodies. At some point, they had both begun to move their hips against each other's hands, albeit involuntarily. The moment one sought a kiss, their lover did not refuse.  
Arthur's body was tenser than when he had almost died on the battlefield, but he was happy. He was sure that his Master, who caressed him with all the affection in the world, felt the same way. He didn't care that there were boundaries between them, or that this might not mean anything to her. It made him happy. And every time he moved his fingers, she let out an adorable voice and he accompanied her with his.  
It wasn't long until he came on her hand, though he couldn't remember how many times it was or how many times she told him she couldn't take it anymore, cumming with him. In the end, they both ended up lying down and staring at each other with their fingers still intertwined.  
"Milady, I ..."  
"... It would be fine if you only called me by my name, Arthur ... My Arthur ... My Saber ... My prince ... I wonder how I should call you ..."  
"…I love you."  
"... I'm happy ... I'm very, very happy ..." Her face had no expression whatsoever, but her voice really sounded happy. "... I love you, I love you very much."


	2. In which Lancer (alter) and Ritsuka shop at hot topic and end up smashing at a love hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka likes My Immortal. Sir Daddy is a goth. So is Ritsuka.  
> "Hi my name is Arthur Big Tiddies I like horses Pendragon and I have a monster dick."

It wasn't that she felt comfortable being in places with lots of people, but in that situation, she wasn't entirely upset either. Her hand was held in public by someone she loved and she couldn't help but think of wanting to say something like ‘This is indecent, they will put us in prison.’ or ‘Now that you have taken my hand in public, you must take me as a wife.’  
“Master, what are you thinking about?”  
Her lost gaze had surely distracted him.  
“I was thinking about how holding hands in public is something only disgusting perverts do.”  
“I understand, do you want me to release you? As your tool ...”  
"No, please ... And you are not my tool. Arthur is Arthur, Father is Father.”  
She intertwined her fingers with Arthur's, smiling, and then brought their joined hands to her lips, planting a kiss. Arthur's other hand was holding at least five shopping bags and all of them had to do with Hot Topic. He had refused to let her carry anything, arguing that her frailty was too much, especially with the summer heat approaching. In the end, after adding six more bags to their purchase, they went to eat.  
“...It took you way too long, my mana was running out.”  
“Is that so?” She asked, raising the burger to her mouth. After swallowing, she continued with her sentence: “Why didn't you tell me? We would have eaten earlier ...”  
“… Ah, I didn't mean that. I was hungry, I wanted to eat junk food.”  
His Master continued to eat, occasionally stopping to give him a fak but polite smile. He kept eating without saying anything, enjoying the silence and the food. When they finished they left and continued wandering the city.  
"This dress is pretty," she said, pointing to the black clothing in a storefront. She had said the same about ten other black dresses, and Lancer had agreed with her.  
… With the temperature rising, he realized that he was watching the sweat trickle down his Master's neck. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a bun, allowing him to view her nape. She was sweating slightly and he could see the clothes clinging to her body, her shirt transparent enough to see the colour of her underwear if he looked closely enough. His concentration was interrupted when he felt a drop of water hit his face.  
One drop turned into two, and soon the rain began to fall. Arthur took her hand, dragging her to safety. He led her to the first building he found, with both of them drenched in the lobby.  
"Ah ... I'm all wet." His Master put her hands on her shirt, pulling it off her chest. Arthur gulped but kept his expression serious. It wasn't wet enough to see everything, but it was wet enough to catch his attention. The long red hair also clung to her clothes and her face.  
“Yes, me too…”  
She walked away and approached the counter, talking to the person who was there for a while. After handing them money, she returned to the Lancer and showed him some keys.  
“Our room.”  
“...What?”  
"It doesn't look like it will stop raining anytime soon, so… we can stay here. And it is late.”  
“This is…”  
“... Father has ... dragged me to a hotel.”  
His face finally flushed, with her staring at him. The bags that were in his hand fell off and he swallowed hard as he realized what he had done. He took a deep breath before removing the pale blond hair from his face.  
"Arthur?"  
She had started picking up the bags, placing them against her chest. Arthur immediately reacted and took them in his hands, without saying anything. She looked at him confused for a few seconds before starting to walk to the elevator, with him following her. When they entered the silence remained the entire time, until the door opened and he followed her again as she searched the room. Once they got inside, the first thing he did was put the bags on the floor.  
"I'll use the bathroom first, do you mind? If I stay wet I could get sick ...”  
"Ah, of course… Go."  
She went into the bathroom without saying anything more. Arthur listened carefully as the water fell for a long time, with her singing something that had to do with ‘waking her up inside’ at the top of her lungs. That made his usually serious expression change to a true smile at the thought of her having such a good time. After a while, he began to hear the distinctive sound of a hairdryer and finally saw her emerge wrapped in a robe.  
"Luckily my hair didn't get very wet…" She threw herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like a long time. "… If it had gotten wet it would have taken hours to dry. You don't have this problem, do you? You can just dematerialize your clothes and… I'm talking too much, right?”  
The king lay down beside her, staring at her. She turned and faced him, hugging him without saying anything.  
"Should we sleep, my king ...?" She hid her face on his chest, feeling him reciprocate her embrace. "There must be room service ... Are you hungry? Maybe we could watch TV ...”  
“I'm not hungry.”  
"... That's weird," she murmured, "I thought you always wanted to eat."  
She sighed when she felt his hands stroking her hair.  
"Thanks for your concern… Good girl…"  
"Say that again, please ... As many times as you can ... Say it a lot, please ..."  
He kept calling her a good girl as she began to cry against him, muttering things about how grateful she was for him to call her like that. When she finished, she pulled away and wiped her face on the sleeves of her robe.  
"Ah, sorry… Don't look, I look horrible."  
She looked away, embarrassed.  
"Are you giving orders to a king?"  
“It's not like that ... it's that I ...”  
"You don't look horrible. Come closer.”  
She obeyed him, getting so close she could feel his breath on her face. He gently kissed her tears, stroking her cheeks with his fingers and murmuring kind words to her.  
"You are a very sweet little girl ...”  
“Little girl? Uh, when we're in this situation ... In a bed, and after coming back from a date ... Calling me a little girl is something ... Ah, it's weird ... You can do it, I think, but only if I can call you Father ...”  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it ... You're quite young in comparison, and you always say that ..."  
“Do I?”  
"That's right," he answered, stroking her hair, "you say that to all the child servants in Chaldea… What should I do? You are also small ... quite small compared to me ...”  
"Uh, I'm still… tall…"  
"That doesn't mean you're not small," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "for example ... you have narrow shoulders, your waist is small too ... And even if you're tall ... I'm still taller than you, obviously a king is superior to a little princess."   
"Oh, that's it ... Well, that's true ... but ... Uh, Arthur ..."  
"Father would be the most appropriate."  
"I'm going get married to… Arthur! Soon, not to you, to him ... Ah, it's complicated ... You are the same person, but ...”  
"You shouldn't mention other monarchs in front of your king."  
"Uh, sorry ... ah, this is confusing ... Arthur is Arthur, that's all I have to think about."  
"Come," he took her by the arm, sitting down and placing her on his lap, "you're a good girl. Now give me a kiss ...”  
"Ah ... yes, my king ..."  
She obeyed him, lovingly kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him grab her by the waist, pulling her closer before leaving her lips to kiss her neck, causing her to squeal. Doing that kind of thing in a hotel made her feel like she was doing something dirty, and her heart was beating harder than usual. Her body trembled when she felt his breath on her neck and she was already breathing heavily. It didn't take long for the king to open her robe far enough to reveal her chest. He laid her on the bed and stared at her for a few seconds.  
"Are you okay with this?"  
"Yes, of course ... Uh, father ..." She looked away, taking a breath, "doing this in this kind of place makes me feel indecent."  
"I see…" His fingers caressed her cheek, then outlined her lips and then touched her long hair, "Do you dislike it? Do you want me to stop?”  
“N-no, father… It's kind of embarrassing for me, in a good way… It's exciting to do it in this kind of place, I think. My heart is pounding in my chest and it's like I can't think.”  
"You're acting like a maiden in love, it's a lovely thing. Can I kiss you?” He kept stroking her hair like they weren't in a lewd situation, and she just nodded. Despite its appearance, his lips were quite warm and soft, and before she knew it his tongue had slipped inside. Wet, hot and slippery, stimulating her mouth and making her lose her mind. His lips were pressing hard, and she couldn't help but accept the way he caressed her tongue and cheeks. She couldn't even be bothered by the idea that she was gleefully gulping down her saliva mixed with someone else's. She was moaning against his lips, and the sudden feeling of his surprisingly gentle palms on her chest was enough to make a sigh of delight to escape her lips.  
"Your chest is… unbelievably big. You have a quite an indecent figure, I must say.”  
"Your chest is…" She was panting, her eyes teary and her gaze slightly lost, "it's big too…"  
She brought one of her hands—delicate, fragile, with fingers and nails destroyed by her anxiety— to his chest, stroking it over his sweat-soaked shirt. She stopped on one of the hard nubs on the place and realized that his nipples were hard, which put a placid smile on her lips. She was happy to know that he was enjoying touching her and that it turned her on. The simple thought that he enjoyed her body was enough to ignite her blood and not let her think of anything but him or think at all.  
"Ah, they're hard…" she murmured, running his fingers again and again over the place, "Can I… take off your shirt? I mean, I ... Don't dematerialize it or something. I would like you to let me undress you ...”  
He nodded, and his Master proceeded to ditch the buttons and pat his chest. Her fingers caressed his hardened nipples, and she soon replaced them with warm lips, hearing him moan softly and, relished by knowing that she had managed to make him composure for at least a second.  
"Stop," he ordered, and she pulled away quickly, scared she had done something wrong, "I want to do it too."  
"But, uh, my… nipples… aren't… They're something…"  
"I know," he replied, pulling away before taking her by the hips and putting her facing back on his lap. His covered crotch was pressing against her wetness and the heat that radiated, the way it throbbed and how hard it felt didn't help her stay focused. "Why don't you move by yourself for a bit? I want to try something.”  
She nodded, beginning to move her hips shyly and covering her mouth as she felt the Lancer's hands grasp her breasts from behind, squeezing them tightly. She could feel Arthur's warm, wet kisses on her neck, and her body trembled with the mixture of sensations. It felt so good it was on the verge of being painful, and a sensation similar to vertigo had taken over her. Arthur was especially stroking the area of her nipples, being brutish and pinching the place with strength while biting her neck. She felt like she was going to go crazy.  
"And… here it is." She felt a tug on her chest and arched her back, panting. She looked down only to see how Arthur had her erect nipples between his fingers, and she almost wanted to cry with embarrassment. "Aren’t they wonderful? The shape, the colour, the size, he pinched them hard again, drawing a sob from her, “everything is beautiful. I see why Sir Gawain is so obsessed with breasts, although it is not the same ...” He kissed her neck again, "yours have a special charm: They are yours.”  
The sweet sensation that ran through her, alongside with his kind words had her crying and unable to respond, barely nodding between moans.  
"Well, dear… I quite like them like this, should we do something like piercing them? I bet my other self would also like the idea of always having them like this, although it's fun to torture you with them.”  
All the strength had left her body, and it was practically impossible to continue with the hip movement that her king had ordered to her.  
"Father ... I, ah ... I stained your pants ... It's kind of embarrassing to talk about piercing my nipples… And my neck is, uhm, kind of sensitive.”  
"Yes, I guess you did… It's my fault too, you're not the only one who like that."  
He removed her robe completely, then proceeded to remove his pants and underwear, leaving his erection exposed. His Master swallowed, putting her hand on her face in an attempt to hide her blush.  
“Is something wrong?” He removed her hand from her face and kissed her, stroking her fingers with his.  
"N-no, I've seen it before… my other Father’s… it's just that… I-I don't know… I already told you that doing it in this kind of place makes it feel… different. What should I do, Father? Ah ...”  
He held her tightly and kissed her forehead, though she couldn't focus on that as she felt his hot, throbbing manhood pressing against her belly. He stepped back a little and ran his fingers through her hair, looking at the long red locks.  
"Father," she said, kneeling in front of the bed. Her breathing had calmed and she had a small smile, thus destroying her usually emotionless mask. Of course, he had seen her cry… too many times, but she seemed genuinely comfortable, “if you allow me… to please you, as you did with me, I would be very happy.”  
He nodded and took a deep breath as he felt and saw her wrap her breasts around his cock, pressing them together as she stared into his eyes, waiting for a signal to go on. Arthur stroked her hair and she took it as an answer, beginning to move her breasts with her hands. Arthur's penis was being embraced by her soft flesh and the glans was being surrounded by her lips and caressed by her tongue, sucking and kissing lovingly as he gasped. Even when she had just started, the sensation of the breast that he had recently touched made him tight his lips and frown as he pushed her head slightly to take him deeper in her mouth.  
She pulled away for air, and looked at him again before speaking: "Suicide bitches suck it better because we don't mind choking."  
"Is that some kind of joke?"  
"No, it's just the truth."  
She continued with her caressing, this time gently brushing her cheeks against his member. She touched it as if it were a precious object. She went back to kissing and stroking it, but instead of using her chest, she used her hands, breathing on the head, but not putting it in her mouth again.  
"Father, do you like my hair ...?"  
"I think it's… mhm…" he took a deep breath, his body tense practically feeling burning, "lovely…"  
“For real? What a joy. Then…”  
Although he thought that his Master would be completely hysterical at even the idea of such a thing, to his surprise she wrapped his masculinity with her hair. She moved her hand slowly up and down. The penis in her hands was completely hard, throbbing like it was going to cum at any moment and lewdly dripping pre-seminal fluid that covered its full length, and Arthur seriously wondered how she didn't feel disgusted to use her precious hair around such thing. Anyway, it's not like it mattered when he was moving his hips along with her hand and letting out an obscene voice.  
"Father, does it feel good ...? Do you like it …?  
“O-of course, but ... ah ... hmm ... do you like this?”  
"Yes, I like seeing you like this. I love to do this as long as I can see you like this…”  
Despite having a serious expression, right now he could only gasp and make an indecent face while she used her hair to stimulate him. Somehow, he felt like she was committing some kind of horrible forbidden act, and that only increased his arousal.  
"Master, I-I'm almost ...”  
"Y-yes, please ... On my hair, or my face ... Wherever you want ..."  
A large amount of cum was shot straight into her face, with part of it covering her hair and the other falling onto her chest. She didn't seem to feel any kind of disgust at what had happened. Its heat and smell didn't seem to bother her, much less the taste when she took it with her fingers and brought them to her mouth.  
"Father, my king, you are still hard... Would you like to cum inside me? Or was my face enough? Maybe on my stomach, or my thighs…” Arthur wanted to think about what had happened to the shyness she'd shown recently, but it's not like he's in the position to question the girl's attitude in front of him. “But only if you call me a good girl.”  
"But you're already a good girl."  
He took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground, sitting her on his lap as he began to wipe her face using his own mouth. Arthur was cleaning cum off her face, and she could only think that it felt so good to be pampered. Soon his kisses left her cheeks, only to be surprised to feel the taste of Arthur's seed mixed with his saliva being pushed into her mouth, only to stroke him with her tongue, responding to his intense kiss. Even that made her happy. Their consciousness was long gone, and only their carnal desire remained.  
"I have to get you ready," the king murmured, lowering his hands to the damp crotch of the girl in front of him. His fingers barely caressed her and she squealed in response, just like she'd done when he'd played with her breasts. She took a deep breath before bringing her trembling hands to Arthur's chest and starting to caress and pinch his nipples as if she wanted to distract herself from the sensation of the fingers that were inside her.  
"My king ... I ... ah ... His hand ...My king’s hands…his hands…”  
"I know, but I don't… mhm… I can just do it with you like this."  
"You care about me …" She sounded terribly pleased to hear that, and immediately took one of Arthur's nipples into her mouth to stifle a cry. He stroked her hair as he continued to arouse her with his hand, and then proceeded to kiss her. His warm tongue stroked the inside of her cheeks, her palate, and gums, only to bite her lips hard enough to bleed. Neither of them cared at the time.  
"Father ... hmm ... Please, your ..."  
"Wait... Keep calm...”  
Her chest rose and fell rapidly, like that of a wounded bird. She was shivering, and her body kept burning with the pleasant flames of ecstasy. When she finally came around his fingers — clawing at his chest and biting his shoulder— she had to pull away for a few seconds to catch her breath.  
"I need ... a break ... Sorry ...  
"No, it's fine…" He kissed her forehead and lay beside her for a few minutes, until she got up and sat on top of him, smiling. Somehow the idea of seeing her smile so openly disturbed him.  
"Father," she called him in a loving voice, caressing his face and moving the hair that had stuck because of his sweat from his forehead, "how do you want to do it ...? Do you want to go on top or ...?”  
"In that case ... I will become Llamrei, dear princess."  
"That nickname is new ... No, rather unusual ... But I'm already a princess, you know? And Father really seems to love that horse… If you will allow me, then… I'm going to ride you, Father.”  
She put it in slowly and squealed as Arthur grabbed her hip, holding her firmly in place as she was about to move again.  
“Are you comfortable? Isn’t… ah… isn't it painful? Not even a bit uncomfortable?”  
"N-no ... I'm fine, ahm ... mh ... but, Father, I ... It feels good, although somewhat strange ..." She couldn't control her cry when she felt the fingers pressing against the bump that had formed in her belly, causing her to move her hips libidinously, "T-this is…?"  
"I'm sorry, ah ... I figured you'd be more comfortable if I did that. I didn't expect you ... to tight around me so much.”  
She moved her hips again, while he continued to touch her. From time to time he alternated between pressing the mark of his masculinity on her belly to squeezing her breasts with more force than necessary or caressing her clit, enjoying the feeling of her tightening around him and moaning his name, almost laughing at her lewd expression.  
Almost, because he was the same or worse. His member, which had already been hard, was now even more erect, increasing in thickness and length, ready to ejaculate at any moment. It got even worse when he watched himself slip in and out of her, along with the sound of her soft thighs hitting against his. He tried to make her kiss him, but only managed to get her to take his wrists and start kissing and sucking each of his fingers as if it was the best thing she ever tasted. The sight of her drowning in pleasure only increased his lust, and he soon took her by the hip to move her with more speed and strength, not caring that she would be left with a lot of painful bruises the next day. She came around him, squeezing him just enough that it was almost impossible for him to move anymore. Even so, with her on top of his body, unable to move, Arthur didn't stop and just took the opportunity to kiss her, still hitting as deeply as possible inside her, even though she had no strength other than to moan. When he finally came, the amount of semen he released was enough that he could see it trickling from between her legs incessantly. His Master’s body moved in surprise, startled at the sensation of semen filling her cavity.  
"Ah ... it's a lot ..."  
“What do you mean…? “He stroked her face before moaning lazily again.  
"Even if I'm not ovulating… Mhm… Ah… I feel like this could get me pregnant… But those are dumb ideas, anyway, it won't happen… Pills…"  
"Yes ... But a man can fantasize about making the woman he loves pregnant, don't you think? I must admit that imagining you with my son inside you arouses me ... Your breasts would get even bigger, your belly would be swollen with my heir ...”  
"Don't say those things ... We just finished ... doing it ... Aren't you going to pull it out ...? Goodness, even when you are an old man... it's still ...”  
"I want to stay like this for a while longer, I like the idea of my semen inside you. It's a natural thought for a man", he kissed her sweaty forehead “And who do you call an old man?”  
“You, of course…”  
“… I should destroy you.”  
"Ah ...! That's scary… Almost as scary as your penis. In any case, what is your obsession with destroying ...?”  
“I have no idea. And how is it scary? You seemed to enjoy it.”  
"Yes, but ... I-it's scary that it is so hard even now ... a-and more at your age, Father!"  
"Ah ... It will go down in a bit. For now, I want to leave it inside, I want my semen not to come out of my woman.”  
“Your woman…? … I can tell your blood is not reaching your brain.”  
“Did you say something?”  
“Nothing!”


End file.
